


Rose

by KageSora



Category: Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageSora/pseuds/KageSora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil comes to bring something for Richter, though he's too shy to do much besides leave it for the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

"Richter?"

The redhead glanced up from his writing, wondering why Emil was here. He adjusted his glasses, frowning at the boy.

Emil shifted nervously, looking down. He wasn't sure how Richter would react, so he hesitated.

Richter returned his attention to his notebook.

"Say what you came here for or leave."

Emil's face flushed. He hesitantly pulled his hands from behind his back and set something down, muttering, "I… I'll just leave this here…" before quickly hurrying away.

Richter glanced up once Emil had left, staring at the kid's gift.

Next to his item pouch lay a single red rose.


End file.
